A New Addition
by Reven Eid
Summary: Read Disclaimer Chapter. NOTE: Rating may change as story develops.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Harry Potter or any other of it's characters, so don't sue. :)  
All unrecognizable names are characters of my creation for the sole purpose of this particular   
fiction story about to unfold.  
  
SUMMARY:  
Angst / Romance / Drama / Ginny & Draco story. Sixth year pregnant Ginny recounts how she   
landed in her current predicament and moves forward towards a solution. As it stands I would like   
for them to end up together but as all stories due as they develop that may change.  
  
Hope you enjoy and do feel free to leave your comments. Bad or good doesn't' matter. :) 


	2. Just Another Day at the Infirmary

2:15 p.m., Potions Classroom  
  
Snape swirled away from his board to find out where the swearing had come   
from. "Who said that?!" At that moment Snape noticed Ginny Weasley bent   
over her desk holding her stomach, "Ms. Weasley te...." His voice was drowned   
out as he saw the puddle of water that had began to form at Ginny's feet. He   
turned to look at a Slytherin sixth year student, "You go inform Madam Promfrey   
that Ginny Weasley has gone into labor!" The student flew out of the classroom,   
"Everyone stay here and write a 1 parchment essay on any potion of your choice.   
It is due at the end of class." At that moment everyone was shocked to see what   
happened next. Snape strode to Ginny and carried her in his arms, "Come Ms.   
Weasley. It is time for the little one to be born."  
  
2:20 p.m., Infirmary  
  
Ginny had not known there to have ever been a private room at the infirmary but   
Lav had told her that it had magicked especially for her incase she went into labor   
early and couldn't be transported to the hospital on time. Madam Promfrey at that   
moment walked in with Administrator Eaon at her heels who was sporting a smile   
from ear to ear. "Ooh Ginny I am so happy for you. Soon you will have the li..."   
Ginny glared at Crystal to make her stop and almost blurt out what she had so   
tried to hide from everyone. Administrator Eaon nodded and moved on to another   
subject. "Gin dear the doctor is on his way and Madam Promfrey and I will stay   
here with you until then." Ginny simply nodded. At that moment Angeline,   
Madam Promfrey temporary assistant walked into the room tailed by the doctor.   
Angeline had been hired by Crystal to assist Madam Promfrey for this year with   
Ginny's condition it maybe that she would be pulled away for an unestimated   
amount of time and if any student were to suffer an injury someone could take   
care of them. "Hello there Ginny dear how are you?" Ginny smiled he was here.   
Dr. Friedz had been a wonderful muggle doctor to Ginny since her fifth month.   
Ginny's previous doctor had not been kind. Treating an underage pregnant girl   
who choose to continue going to school and flat out refused to reveal the father's   
name was simply to scandalous for anyone to handle. So her and Crystal opted   
for an understanding muggle doctor and now he was hear. "I'm better now that   
you're here doctor." Dr. Friedz smiled and patted Ginny on the knee. "Now   
Ginny I'm going to get scrubbed up and ready o.k. and Crystal and Madam   
Promfrey will do the same for you. Lavender said goodbye to Ginny and told her   
that if she needed her that she would be in the hallway waiting. Ginny smiled at   
Lav one of the few friends she had left after the whole debacle had exploded back   
in May. Well enough of that Ginny thought it's time to focus on the here and   
now. 


	3. Who is he?

NOTE: Not much to say but feel free to leave a review with your e-mail so that I   
can respond to any questions that you may have. Enjoy and thanks for reading. :)  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
3:30 p.m., Infirmary  
  
The Infirmary room doors busted open and Crabbe and Goyle walked in with a passed out Draco   
in their hands. Angelina rushed over and directed them to lay him on a bed and told them to leave.   
"Mr. Malfoy can you hear me?" Angelina began to pass a cotton swabbed in alcohol underneath   
Draco's nose for reaction. "Get that smell away from me I'm awake!" Angelina proceeded to   
take a seat on a chair she had pulled up next to his bed. "So Mr. Malfoy care to tell me what   
happened?" Malfoy sat up and swung his legs over the bed and let them dangle, "I missed a   
couple of steps and fell down the stairs nothing more. Can I go?" Angelina proceeded to take out   
her wand, "Just a precaution have to check you over. Besides it is so boring around here with   
nothing to do." Malfoy was about to protest when a bone-chilling scream was heard from the   
south wall. Draco jumped from the bed and bolted for the front door to leave when Angelina   
grabbed his right elbow, "Calmed down Mr. Malfoy that is just Ginny Weasley in labor. Now   
come on sit down." Draco did as he was told but his mission had been accomplished the rumor   
had been confirmed Ginny L. Weasley was in labor and on premised doing so, now if he could   
figure out how to get into that room. "So where exactly is she. I can hear her but I don't see her?"   
Angelina proceeded to explain to Mr. Malfoy how they had created the labor room on the south   
end of the Infirmary and magicked it closed. The only way to open it is if you were one of the   
chosen selected by the spell casters. At that moment a Hufflepuff walked in with a splinter and   
Angelina took her to her office to calm her down since Ginny's screams had frightened her.  
  
The words kept playing in Draco's head, chosen by the spell casters. Well might as well give it a   
shot he thought he had nothing to loose at that moment. As he was about to get up from his seat   
on the chair Madam Promfrey rushed out of the room and saw Draco sitting. "Have you been   
taken care of Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded, "Good then would you proceeded to leave the infirmary   
and head to your classes." So that ended that mission perhaps in the evening he could return and   
try to get in again with his invisibility cloak he was assured a safe passage.  
  
6:00 p.m., Dinner Time - Great Hall  
  
Draco was in a foul mood he had just heard the news that anyone needing medical attention was to   
report to the Library where Angelina would attend to him or her. Dumbledore and McGonnagal   
had apparently decided that there were far to many student incidents today. Everyone from   
Slytherin to Gryffindor had decided today was going to be injury day and had begun to flood the   
Infirmary no doubts to get a glimpse of Ginny's situation so to avoid temptation a temporary   
infirmary had been created in the library. They had also gone as far as to create a barrier. Only   
professors were allowed to enter the Infirmary part of the school and any one caught attempting to   
enter would be given detentions for the rest of the year. Just perfect Draco thought now what   
would he do. "Hey Draco what do you think is going to happen now?" Crabbe sat next to Draco   
and began to eat his dessert first. It had been a wonder to the school when Ginny had arrived at   
the beginning of the semester back in September. Every one was under the belief that she would   
not return and perhaps transfer to another school to end her schooling in witch craft but there she   
was at the great feast five and a half months pregnant and all. Students received an even juicier tid   
bit when they found out through the infamous Hogwarts grapevine that Ginny L. Weasley had not   
only been disowned by her family but that she was now under the watchful eye of the   
administrator, Crystal Eaon. No doubt in their minds she knew who the father was of the child   
Ginny carried but she and Ginny said nothing and so the school year had begun. Draco couldn't   
take it anymore and left the Slytherin table without answering Crabbe. He headed straight to his   
room and decided that it was now or never. He had noticed that all the professors were present at   
dinner except for Pomfrey and Eoan. That was his concern being caught by either one. "Well   
their boy let's give it a go."  
  
So Draco proceeded to walk down to the Infirmary covered in his cloak. The halls were empty no   
doubt everyone was at the great hall. Since they couldn't get near the infirmary any more   
everyone seemed to have decided to wait out the news. As he approached the hall where the   
infirmary was located he heard voices and footsteps approaching, Pomfrey and ...... "Now Mr.   
Weasley I am sorry but that barrier was created with specific instructions from Ms. Weasley. She   
doesn't want to see either you, Mr. Potter or Ms. Granger. Once again I am sorry. I can inform   
you of the outcome as soon as I can now please go to dinner and wait for news." What is this   
Draco mused Ginny doesn't want to see the Dream Team? How odd but then of course he   
couldn't blame her. They had practically abandoned her to her predicament. Demanding to know   
the name of the father and refusing to speak to her until she revealed his name. Well Pomfrey   
doesn't seem to be coming back so her we go. As Draco neared the barrier he felt his skin tingle   
and wondered what that could have been. He approached the doors to the infirmary and   
proceeded to the south wall. As he stood there trying to figure out what he could possible do to   
enter the door shimmered into appearance. "Here goes nothing." As Draco opened the door he   
entered a room filled with screams and a mans voice, "Now Ginny it is still to early you can't start   
to push just yet. Do you understand?" He walked towards the bed, which was hidden behind   
some curtains and proceeded to peak around them. There was Ginny sweating on the bed holding   
on to Crystal Eaon for dear life. He heard her whispers, "It hurts Crystal." Ginny began to cry   
and he felt wrong. He shouldn't be here this was wrong he was about to leave when the next   
words startled him, "Do you think he will ever remember Crys?" Ginny kept arching her back at   
the pains and the doctor kept telling her that it only increased them. "Ginny dear your have to   
breath o.k. and stop worrying about that of course he will remember you just have to give it some   
time. I'm still researching a reversal spell for what is ailing him. You must believe me it wasn't   
his fault. He was protecting you and so..." Crystal's explanations were cut short by Ginny's   
crying, "Do you want the drugs now Ginny dear?" The doctor was poised with a needle to   
administer the drugs that would hopefully ease Ginny's pain but she just shook her head no. She   
hated needles and preferred to withstand the pain of childbirth than to allow anyone to give her a   
shot. Brave girl but not very smart Draco mused. He had overheard several Slytherin talk   
recently about how childbirth was to be excruciatingly painful and realizing that Ginny's had for   
gone drugs well, good luck to her he thought. 


	4. Daily Conversations

NOTE: I was going to have the whole birth thing and have Draco present but I've  
decided to skip all that and simply graze over it and move on with the story.   
After the story is over and done with I may decide to edit this particular  
chapter and put in the details.  
  
Also I have a question is Blaise Z a boy or a girl? Some other writers have  
the character down as either. And I don't know Ginny's middle name and since  
I speak Spanish I took the liberty to change it. On top of that some stories   
and the movie have Ginny's hair as straight while some writers have her hair as  
unruly I'm going with that theory since it serves my stories purpose. Also some  
have her eyes as brown and other green, I'm going with hazel a brown green mixture (I think).  
  
Last but no least thank you for your wonderful comments and I do ask that you  
do leave me your e-mail on the comment so that I may e-mail you an update notice  
or answer whatever question you may have posed. :)  
  
  
Great Hall, 7:30 a.m.  
  
Professor McGonnagall began to tap her glass as soon as it appeared that majority of the Hogwarts   
students were in their seats. Headmaster Dumbledore stood, "Everyone I wish to inform you that   
classes have been called of for today and so it being Friday you know have a three day weekend."   
Every single student cheered. They knew of the why the professors were all happy and giddy at   
the head table. Virginia L. Weasley had given birth and they were in to good of a mood to try and   
spoil it with teaching. Soon after almost all the students left the great hall to waste the day away   
in nothings and only a few stragglers remained. Severus noticed that Draco was still at the table   
simply picking on his food. As Severus was about to approach him he sat bolt upright and flew   
out of the hall. Severus wondered what had gotten into him but stood instead to head to the   
Infirmary he had issues to discuss with Ms. Eaon.  
  
Infirmary, 8:15 a.m.  
  
"Thank you again professor I will forever be in your debt." Severus put his wand away and sat at   
the chair next to Ginny's bed, "Now Ms. Weasley don't you think it best to simply tell him the   
truth. Perhaps that action alone would jog his memory." Ginny shook her head and tears began to   
trickle down her face. She brushed them away in anger, "No professor that wouldn't work   
because I've already tried it. He laughed in my face so I had to place a memory charm so he   
would forget that particular incident with me." Professor Snape leaned back in his chair and   
crossed his arms. He frankly didn't know what to do. He was clearly stumped. He had been   
given the riddle to solve the apparent loss of memory in the boy's life but all his attempts had been   
in vain; even Professor Dumbledore didn't know what to do.  
  
At that moment Ginny's boy began to cry and she took him in her arms and patted him. She   
began to sing to him a lullaby and who fell asleep once more. "Ms. Weasley you must learn to   
calm yourself. If you are upset the children will feel it and became agitated as well." Ginny   
nodded her head at Severus advice and leaned into the softness of her pillows. Who would have   
thought that her Virginia L. Weasley would be sitting here holding her son and getting parenting   
advice from Professor Snape? She had to hold her snicker at the irony of the whole situation. At   
that moment a small whimper was heard from the corner of the room where Ginny's daughter was   
slowly waking. Severus stood to retrieve the child when Ms. Eaon walked in. "Professor Snape   
sorry but I have to ask you to leave it's the twins feeding time." Professor bid his farewell to the   
ladies and walked through the barrier. Ginny turned her watery eyes to Crys and smiled. She   
considered Crys more than just a friend, an aunt perhaps with a very compassionate heart. Crys   
picked up the little pink bundle of her new joy in life in order to feed her bottle. Yes this little girl   
was going to be a heartbreaker she could see from her straight red hair and grey eyes. She was a   
beauty to behold. And her little brother well with his curly blond white hair and hazel eyes. They   
were a perfect combination of their parents, now only if the father could be here. Now no   
lamenting that but she was curious about something Ginny had mentioned to her earlier  
  
She looked up from her seat in the chair that Severus had previously occupied, "El are you sure he   
was here last night?" "Yes Crys I felt him come through the door. He stayed up until Cristian was   
born. He witnessed their births, Alexandria's and Cristian." Ginny had been sure Draco would   
come. She knew that his curiosity always got the best of him and that he would eventually venture   
to see her the pregnant Weasley, except he had gotten more than he had expected. "Well he won't   
see the children again until he is back to normal, in a matter of speaking. And Albus has now   
changed the entrance incantation. No one is to enter now except him, Minerva, Pomfrey, Snape   
and I." Ginny nodded and picked up Cristian to burp him over her shoulder so he could burp. She   
had been quite lucky from what everyone had said. Most babies were quite the handful and twins   
were hard but Ginny had been lucky. Her little ones had already slept for almost 6 hours straight   
and feeding well they had quite the appetites must be from his side. Ginny handed Cristian to   
Crys so that he could lay down for a nap. Ginny was ordered to rest by Crys who reminded her   
that tomorrow she would be headed back to their quarters. 


	5. Note & Apology

Just a quick note to say that I am very and absolutely sorry about the lack of updates.  
  
Been dealing with life ladies & gentlemen but hopefully I'll be back on track within  
this week and have a good set of updates for you by this weekend.  
  
Got any ideas for the story feel free to e-mail me at nwonku_100@hotmail.com  
with your suggestions.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reven Eid. 


	6. Welcome Home?

"So Gin what do you thing?" Crystal was standing in the room that she had designated as the twins living quarters. It was a cathedral ceiling room with a pink crib resting against a wall decorated with clouds white bunnies and a blue crib resting against a blue wall decorated with the night sky and playful dragons. Ginny stood awe struck from the door. Crys had not allowed her passage into this room during the two months she worked on it. Crys had no magical talent and refused any ones help simply stating she wanted to do it herself and surprise everyone. Albus smiled kindly at Crys and gave Ginny a soft nudge forward so that she could place the twins down. She put Alexandria down in her crib first an then walked to the other side of the room placing Cristian in his crib. It was eleven o'clock at night. It was suggested by everyone that Ginny should walk to Crys's residence at night when all the students should be in bed to avoid spies of any kind. Peeves had been given full authority by Dumbledore to exact his kind of punishment on any one caught that night.

Snape walked into the room and headed towards Alexander's crib to watch him sleep. He wouldn't admit out loud to anyone but these children were special to him. He had never had any of his won and having been close to Ginny during the last six months of her ordeal made him feel almost a grand fatherly affection towards the wins. Innocent children suffering a horrible fate, no father but Severus refused to think that way. Once way or another he was going to discover how to reverse the spell on Draco and things would be o.k. When did he become the delusional dreamer, "Professor Snape thank you once again for all your help." Several turned to look at Ginny Weasley who was sitting along with Crystal beside her in her traditional Hogwarts canopy bed. It had been brought here after she had moved in with Crystal. Dumbledore sat in a chair across from them exchanging pleasantries. "It was of no bother Ms. Weasley. Now if you both will excuse me I do have a couple more spells to cast before the night is thru.

Under Crys's suggestion Dumbledore had asked Professor Snape to enchant all the windows in Crys's residence in order to prevent any stray student from peeking in. Up to this point they had only seen an empty residence now with the spell being changed so that no one saw anything but a black abyss and if they tried any type of incantation in order to see they would sprout green hair. Funny warning Dumbledore thought to any student wishing to get involved in matters that were not their own. "Now Ms. Weasley rest and enjoy your two week vacation. Of course all your homework will brought to you by Ms. Eoan so you can recuperate at leisure." Dumbledore stood and walked out the door since he knew his way around Crys's residence he headed towards the front door and back to the school. He had a big day ahead of him. A meeting with the school board members in order to argue his case for Ms. Weasley continued stay at the school. Of course the up roar was spearheaded by the one and only Lucius Malfoy but Crystal was just as rich as the Malfoy clan and she had made sure to have donated more than enough funds and bought the right people that the issued would die this week. He had never approved of the plan but desperate times called for desperate measures. If Ginny Weasley had not bee allowed to stay on school grounds her and the children would be who knows where. Well he knew whose hands Lucius and the other followers. Since Ginny's first year encounter with Tom Riddle he had the growing suspicion that Voldemont had become fascinated with her. His last conversation with Draco had only verified that ugly truth. Voldemont wanted Ginny and now with the children he feared that he would stop at nothing to obtain them.

_Enjoy, =)_


	7. March, week 15

March, week 15

"...so tomorrow all Gryffindors will turn in a five parchment essay listing remedies for the potions we reviewed to day and all Slytherins will turn in a five parchment theory essay on the invisibility potion along with suggestions on prolonging its effects, dismissed." As the class exited the classroom she could still hear the whispers. Back five weeks and they had not tired of gossiping about her. Crys had told her time would be needed for people to move on to the next bit of gossip but how much time did they really need. She nodded her goodbye's to Professor Snape and headed to her next course Arithmacy.

It was beyond her why she had to take this course but between Ancient Runes or Professor Trewlaney she went with Arithmacy. Now if the darn class just wasn't on the other side of the castle. She really wished Professor Dumbledore would reconsider the student's suggestion about allowing the use of brooms to get to class's but he had simply stated that if prior students had been doing so well before there was no need to do it now. Ten minutes in between courses was ample time. So here she was running thru the halls trying to get to class before more points were deducted from her house for being late and forgetting her homework.

But honestly it had not been her fault several Slytherine girls had caught her unaware and shoved her into the boys lavatory. She had been so embarrassed and in such a hurry she had not realized she left her book on the floor. She later received it intact no less via owl at lunch time but the damage had been done. Her house mates cared very little for her and with out anyone's help she was quite the social outcast. Sure Neville and Lav tried their best but they were taking classes on other sides of the school so were unable to assist her. Well enough of pitying she thought and moved to take her seat.

Draco had watched her from several steps back. He couldn't help his recent fascination with the girl. He struck it up to simple curiosity and nothing more. More than once his mother had warned him about such things but he had to know why Ginny held on to her secret. Some of the Slytherine's had been talking that perhaps the father was none other than he who must not be named. They knew this personally they said from their father's, all death eaters of course. They had come to ask Draco himself but he said he did not know. His father had ignored his request for an answer and had warned him to stay away from the girl. That more in it self had piqued his interest. He would have thought this would have been a moment for the Malfoy's to gloat at the poor quality that was the Weasley family. Good she was in her class and safe for now. He had made it abundantly clear among those in his house that she was to be avoided like the plague or suffer his wrath, he was the only one to be allowed to torment her and so it had been. Many had asked to help in the plan he was concocting but he refused, if they only knew he was actually protecting her. But as always the question plagued him, why did he care?


	8. Goodnight

March, week 12

Two weeks ago it had been announced that a ball would be held to celebrate Professor Dumbledore's birthday. It would be held on Saturday night and the Weird Sisters would be there to sing Happy Birthday to the professor. Every one would be able to attend but first thru fourth years would have to leave by nine o'clock and the party would continue until eleven o'clock for everyone else. The students had been quite excited and had begun to plan what to wear and whom to ask to the event as their date. Crys was in charge of the festivities and had roped Ginny into helping her prepare for the event and now here she was dressed in a red satin tight bodice and mini skirt gown that left nothing for the imagination.

She stood at the edge of the stage talking with the stage manager and the music director making sure that Crystal's orders were being followed to the letter. Crystal had insisted on her coming and Virginia had finally agreed but this dress was cutting off her breathing. She could also feel her brothers stare on her and that of, no she wouldn't think that way not at this moment. She had ushered Crystal away with Professor Snape to the dance floor swearing that she would make sure everything went of without a hitch for the arrival of the Weird Sisters in approximately fifteen minutes.

She excused herself from the presence of the stage manager and music director to walk outside to the balcony for a quick five minute breather before the arrival of the special guests. When she arrived at the balcony she decided to walk to the gardens instead and view the night sky for a moment before she headed back inside. As she stood in the middle of the garden she realized that it was empty, everyone must have headed inside for a good viewing spot. As Ginny turned she came face to face with Draco, he had come to the dance alone she had noticed dressed in a black tuxedo with a red and black bow tie. At the moment he wasn't wearing it and had the first two buttons of his shirt open. She recovered quickly from her shock of seeing him so close and began to walk out of the gardens. As she walked past him with out a second look he stopped her short by simply saying, "Goodnight Virginia." She stood still and savored the sound of her name coming form him once more. She then continued her pace and over her shoulder simply answered, "Goodnight Draco."

When Ginny arrived back into the ball Crystal was walking off stage after introducing the guests for the night. Ginny walked over to Crystal and gave her goodnights, she was exhausted and the last two weeks had finally caught up to her. Moments after Ginny's departure Snape noticed Draco exit the ball as well and headed down the east corridor, the same way Ginny had departed.

As Ginny was walking down the hall she began to remove the jeweled sticks that were holding up her curly hair. Crystal had arranged her hair in the good old fashioned muggle way, curls and then proceeded to pin a good thirds of them up into a loose bun on top of her head. She had taken all of them out now and had stopped to shake her entire hair free in order to run her fingers thru it. Her skin started to tingle knowing he was close by. She stood straight again and started her leisure pace once more to the cottage outside the castle where Crystal, her and the children lived. Besides he might be headed to the kitchen's or something it would be crazy that he would be following her. Her question had been answered when she heard his steps echoing into another direction father away from her. She stepped outside into the cool night air and withdrew her wand from her purse and cast a warming charm on herself so she wouldn't freeze before she arrived home.


End file.
